twas a dark and stormy night...
by bee3
Summary: collaboration between me and gypsy tollamer...... what else do you need


Disclaimer: hmmmm do i own it no do i want too? yes!  
  
It was a dark and stormy night and the G-Boys were stuck on a lonely highway in Transyvania. Their Van had just broken down on their world tour of ghost busting. Duo was beside himself, his beloved Mystery Machine (as he called it), was doomed to be left to rust. that was when Trowa's hair homed in on a house.  
"There's a house over on that hill." he said.  
"I'm getting creepy vibes." said Quatre. "I don't think we should go to that house.It seems evil."  
"For God's Sakes, Quatre!" yelled Duo. "You and your freakin vibes are beginning to get on my nerves!"  
Quatre's eyes began to tear up and his lip began to tremble. He then turned and ran into the near by forest.  
"Who votes we go find the weakling." Wufei asked. "All those in favor say I."  
"Of course we have to go find him." Trowa said. "He was just trying to help. You know his vibes are always on the mark. That's why he warned us. And you have a lot to talk about getting on one's nerves Maxwell. and anyway. We're in an abandoned road in Transylvania. Who knows what's lurking about those woods?"  
They then trecked over to where the van was pulled out a few flashlights and proceeded to begin the search.  
In that house upon the hill a dark souled figure in black with emerald green eyes smiled wickedly.  
" In the eve of the full moon, an angel will flee through the woods. He is the one who can restore a soul to the undead." he read from an old book. he looked up his fangs gleaming in the night. "My dear Angel." he chuckled. "Looks like I've found you."  
"Oh!" sighed Quatre as he stopped in the shadow of a large yew tree. His body had never been very strong and his resent flight of freedom had worn him out. He slid down the trunk till he was in a crouching position. He couldn't help but murmur a line from the poem THE RAVEN by Edgar Allen Poe.  
"Once upon a midnight dreary whilst i pondered weak and weary." he said sighing once again. Hugging his knees he looked up at the radiant beauty of the full moon mesmerized by it's true beauty.  
The Silvery moon beams in an instant turned his locks to a radiant white blonde. His clothes were now endless folds of silver and gassamer silk. Any one that would have seen him would have taken him for a heavenly being.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi/Serena sat up with a start. That dream again. Where the angel of life and death had been revealed. But what was the purpose of her visions. Ami swore they were just nerves due to the fact that her period was 3 days late and she and Mamoru/Darien had been in a passionate spot last week, and the week before and the week before!  
Haruka however though that it was a sign of a turn of events that was going to take place soon. Usagi picked up the phone and dialed the one person she knew always had the right answers.  
"Hello Rei??" she asked.  
"Usagi! Do you know what time it is?" she asked. "we do have school tomorrow!"  
"Yeah and I'm sorry but Rei." she said. "I'm worried about some visions I saw."  
"Visions?" she asked. "What kind?"  
"Well, of a person. A beautiful boy with white blonde hair and eyes as soulful as the moon it's self." she said playing with the phone cord.  
"What ever it is. It can't be good." she answered.  
"You think i don't know that?" asked Usagi   
"Well come over now and we'll do a reading that might help" suggested Rei biting her lip, she knew that when Usagi had visions it wasn't a good thing.  
"Now?!"   
"Yes now when else? we have to do it whilst its still fresh in your mind. Now hurry over as quick as you can then we will sort this out once and for all"  
"Okay i'll take the shortcut through the woods. See you soon!" before Rei could reply the dialling tone started up. Rei slammed the phone down her eyes lighting up nervously as she flipped open her communicater calling the other scouts.  
"Usagis going through the woods!" was all they got before the transmission went dead.  
  
Usagis p.o.v.  
all that was going through Usagis head was the age old childrens ryhme...."if you go down to the woods to day, you'd better go in disguise. If you go down to the woods to day your in for a big suprise....." it kept cicling her mind repeating itself its beat in time with her footsteps. Then another ryhme cut in even more chilling than the last...."My mother said, i never should play with the gypsies in the wood...."  
She muttered them under her breathe hurrying towards the temple, her breathing had jumped and adrenaline flowed into her veins when an owl nearby had shreiked to its mate. She stopped for a second at the road that cut through the forest looking both ways before sprinting across it when a ghostly call chilled her blood  
"Quatre!" it echoed through the trees accompanied by various echoes and the snap of twigs, Usagi's breathe caught in her throat as she turned and put all her effort into running towards the temple.  
  
  
In the spot where she had just been sttod a boy stepped forward and turned to his companion in the shadows  
"Strange girl"  
"Hhhnnn"  
  
  
  
Gypsy & bee 


End file.
